Septimus, Jenna, and the Isles of Syren
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: SepxJen. Septimus and Jenna are stranded on familiar islands. Rate and Review please. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. :)
1. Chapter 1

The wind gusted strongly as the Dragon Boat flew through the night air. The journey was long but she knew the route by heart; she was used to the journey's ordeals. Her wings gliding, moving up and down every so often, the great dragon propelled forward.

Septimus and Jenna slept snugly together on the dragon's back as they made their annual journey to the House of Foryx, where they were to meet Hotep-Ra, the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Asleep and unconscious, they did not notice that they had moved closer to each other to the point where Septimus had his arm around her body. Originally having slept under their own blankets, they had now converged into one overnight.

But the Dragon Boat noticed. Had her master asked, she would have told: Jenna had taken a liking for Septimus. This was not normal sibling affection; how could it be anyhow when they were not?

No, the Dragon Boat knew love when she saw it. And this was a love so strong and profound, not even the unconsciousness of sleep could oust it.

And so, Septimus and Jenna slept together unknowingly and innocently. His arm protectively around her belly and she snugly well-resting and protected in his embrace. The Dragon Boat was pleased; her master had chosen well.

However, likewise, the Dragon Boat did not seem to have noticed the brewing storm along with the raging sea. And so, the beautiful Dragon Boat was caught off guard when lightning suddenly punctured a hole in its left wing.

Down the Dragon Boat fell. Spinning wildly, she tried to regain control. Septimus and Jenna were jolted awake, shocked to find each other so close to another. But their shock soon morphed into terror when they saw that instead of going _straight_ they were going _down_.

The two lovers fell onto the Dragon's neck. Jenna slipped off but Septimus grabbed her hand.

"Jenna!" He shouted.

"Sep!" Jenna cried back, desperate as her hand nearly slipped.

"Hold on!" Sep yelled. He tightened his grip and grabbing her with his other arm, he pulled her up. The two desperately held onto each other as they ship plummeted. Septimus quickly grabbed his **Flyte** charm and jumped. The Dragon Boat very neatly crash-landed onto the 7 Isles of Syren.

Septimus and Jenna, holding hands and flying, glided down to see the Dragon Boat. Landing safely, they examined the beautiful dragon now laying on her side, her wing punctured with a large hole.

"What was it?" asked Jen.

"I don't know," Sep said slowly, "it looks like lightning struck her."

"That's very powerful lightning." Jenna looked at Septimus.

Septimus nodded trying to figure something out. Jenna talked softly with the Dragon Boat telling her everything will be ok. Sep finally decided that the best solution was to wait for the wing to heal.

"We should make camp, Jen", Sep told his adoptive sister.

"How long will we have to stay here?" Jen asked worried.

Septimus looked down, sullen. He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Is there any way we can get help?" Jen asked, worried but with a glint of hope in her eye.

Sep looked up at her. "I wish but I can't think of anything."

"So we're stuck here."

Septimus paused and looked away. He slowly nodded and said, "Yes."

Jenna huffed. "I'll find some wood then." As she began to walk away, Septimus grabbed her hand, making her look at him. Sep wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She, too, naturally, wrapped her arms around his neck. Septimus planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Be safe." Sep smiled and she returned the smile.

As Jenna walked away and Sep watched, behind them they had noticed that the Dragon Boat, too, smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire crackled in the night providing warmth and light for Septimus and Jenna who sat around the campfire. They had told the Dragon Boat that they would stay in the forest and visit her from time to time to make sure she was okay. The Dragon Boat tried to rest and let her wing heal.

Septimus and Jenna, however, moved close together. Jenna had leaned her head on Septimus's shoulder while they had a blank wrapped around them. Although the two looked comfortable, both of them had thoughts racing through their mind. Septimus's immediate goal now was to get to the House of Foryx as soon as possible. He was still not sure how he could help the Dragon Boat more than what he had already tried. Septimus mainly worried of how he could take care of himself and Jenna.

Jenna, meanwhile, had not been thinking of anything but this. Her only thoughts had no drifted to Septimus. It had been a long time since they were alone like this, on another adventure, enjoying each other's presence. Jenna truly loved Septimus. And she loved this night with him. Unlike Septimus, Jenna was actually glad that they had fallen on this island.

And so in the quiet and eeriness of the night, Jenna decided to strike up a conversation.

"How long do you think will it be before we get home, Sep?" Jenna asked him, politely.

Septimus, who had drifted off, came back around. "I don't know yet. As soon as the Dragon Boat heals up, I guess."

"I hope it'll be soon. We have to get to the House of Foryx as soon as we can," Jen said. Suddenly, curious, she decided to take this conversation in a different direction. Taking a deep breath, she hoped for the best. "Then we'll be able to see everyone at home." She paused then said, "And Beetle."

Septimus looked up stunned. For some reason and he had not expected this, he felt something strike him in the chest. It was nothing physical, but emotional, and it hurt. Was it jealousy? Septimus, a little competitively, replied with, "Yea, Syrah will be sick worried for me."

Jenna got the hint. "She is quite odd, you know. You're the only one I know who doesn't want her in a coma."

Septimus quickly replied, "I'm sure anyone with _feelings _would feel the same."

Jenna was flustered. "_Feelings_? I sure do have feelings, mind you."

Septimus smiled. "Why do you think I was thinking of you?"

"Well, aren't you always?" Jenna replied, shocked.

Septimus bluntly replied, "No. Do you?" Septimus slightly sneered.

Jenna was shocked. "That's preposterous. W-why would I?"

Septimus's eyes widened. Then he realized what had happened. And in the cloak of night, only illuminated by the coals of the campfire, Septimus truly saw Jenna. Never before had he looked at her this way. The way he looked at Syrah or Rose. And there in that moment seemed to be a feeling of satisfaction, a removal of a burden he didn't even know he had. Septimus could not hold this back anymore. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and Jenna did not resist.

"Jen," Sep whispered. "Do you really?"

Jenna looked at the boy she was told was her long lost brother. But this boy had a name. And it was Septimus. It was the most beautiful name and it belonged to the most beautiful boy she had ever meant. And by all means this boy was not her brother.

Without answering Septimus's question, Jenna but only leaned on his hand then slowly fell on his chest. Septimus brought her close in an embrace.

"I love you Jen, you know that." Septimus said as he kissed her head softly.

"I can't bear you thinking of any other girl except me," Jenna silently whispered in the cold night.

"I never knew," Sep whispered back.

Jenna then looked back up at Septimus's beautiful green eyes with her just as stunningly violet eyes. And as the fire slowly died out, the darkness enveloped both Septimus and Jenna as they both leaned in. As the dark came over and the fire settled out, a new light had dawned and a fire risen in Septimus and Jenna as they shared their kiss in the night.

And it was this act of love that saved them. For in this moment, a mysterious type of **Magyk** had occurred and no one could explain it. The Dragon Boat's wing had healed perfectly in that moment as a result of Septimus and Jenna's kiss. It was as if fate had decided this many years before.

And as the sun rose the next morning, Septimus and Jenna continued their flight back on the Dragon Boat. And this time, Septimus and Jenna slept comfortably together, certain of their love and their future together.

A calmness had settled in now over the sea. The Dragon Boat flew pleased with what had occurred. And she knew that, come time to return home, Septimus and Jenna would return indeed very differently.

And with that, even the Dragon Boat could be at peace.


End file.
